dyomworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes From San Fierro (New)/Characters
The Chronicle Of Bryan Robinson Bryan Robinson *Bryan is 37 years old guy who was born in San Fierro, Paradiso. He was member in San Fierro Rifa street gang unit drive-by happened between Italian mafia and Rifa gang members. Since that moment, he left to Germany, for peaceful life. Five years later, he comes back to San Fierro to finish the unfinished stuff that he should have done a long time ago. John Stark *John is 37 years old guy, one of Bryan's best friends. They went to school together when they were kids, later Bryan and John didn't see each other often because John was too busy with his work. As soon as John finds out Bryan has joined Rifa, he tried to tell him to leave because of dangerous reasons, where Bryan refuses. After Bryan left to Germany, he gave his house to John to use while he isn't here. Since he lost his job in early 1993, John joined Traids to get protection and money. Wu Zi Mu *Traid leader Wu Zi Mu, also known as Woozie is powerful man in San Fierro. He has running his illegal business for a long time and doesn't want anyone to stand on his way. He's currently in far with Da Naga boys. Woozie meets Bryan and starts looking for him often and thinks he is a good solution for some of Traid's problems. Hose Rovaldo *Hose, also known as Black Fish is 52 years old, second leader of San Fierro Rifa gang and ex Bryan's boss. When Bryan left the city, Black understood the situation but still couldn't forgive Bryan for doing it on that way. Since Bryan came back to San Fierro, Black is trying to get him back in the gang and remain the friends. George Robinson *George is 44 years old guy, Bryan's brother who has been member of San Fierro Rifa gang. George had some incidents with Italian mafia in local coffee bar, what caused a drive by between George, Bryan and their friends from Riffa, and Italian guys who called themselves 'Gracia gang'. Drive-by ended by crashing George's car into wall in East San Fierro. Then started shooting between Rifa and Gracia. Gracia was more in better position, then Bryan saw there is no chance in surviving, he left wounded brother George. After that moment, none knows where George disappeared. Rumors were saying he has died by falling into water while trying to get away from Gracia. Killer *Unknown killer who appeared 1 year before Bryan came back to San Fierro. He killed two big city businessmen and disappeared. When Bryan came to the hotel, Killer appeared from nowhere, killed two men and drooped bomb on the hotel. None knows his next steps. Mao *A guy who appeared in hard moment with little tricks that could be very useful for Bryan. Triad from Liberty City, and old friend of Woozie, he has been always helping Woozie in hard situations. Now Woozie asked him to keep an eye on Bryan and help him as most as possible. The Street Life Coming soon Light In Night Coming soon Category:Characters Category:Topics by AnDReJ98